Soul and Mirror
by Samonochrome
Summary: Soul loses Maka during the battle with Asura and can't find it in his heart to move on from his partners death. Xia Sasaki wants nothing more then to move on from her past but her illnesses prevents that from happening. A mysterious portal brings Xia to Death City, giving her the chance to start a new life, little does she know she will be changing one as well. Soul x OC
1. Chapter 1

**I re-wrote the fanfic because the first time i published this it was waaaayyy to long and I don't believe it made any sense. This is my first Soul Eater fanfic that i have yet to complete, and its a Soul x OC. I hope you guys can accept my OC, I know a good majority of everyone on fanftiction likes to ship Soul with Maka or Liz or Kid (I don't get that one). I hope you give my story a shot and I prey you like it! **

**I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: Never leave my sid<strong>

* * *

><p>"Maka!"<p>

"Soul! I'm coming!" Maka floated through the madness quickly and towards her best friend who was stuck from the waist down in a statue form with his right arm raised up high reaching for Maka. Maka was floating as fast as she could before the madness can consume her and Soul. She held her arms out towards Soul, her dark green eyes fixed on him, determined to save him like he has always saved her.

_I won't let the madness destroy you Soul…You haven't failed me, I won't fail you!_ Maka thought.

The madness was about the enclose around them when Maka finally felt the tips of her fingers touch his bare neck, she pulled herself closer to him until she was completely wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest.

"I got you." Maka whispered. Soul was about to say something but the black madness coated them completely with no way out. Maka and Soul couldn't breathe, the thick black blanket didn't let them see a thing, and they were going to die.

"M-maka." Soul's voice was muffled by the lack of oxygen. Maka wrapped her arms tighter around him, letting him know she was still listening.

"Thank you for coming after me."

Maka tightened her hold and smiled, "You're my partner and best friend. I'll never let you go."

Soul wanted to pull his arm down and hug her but the black madness had molded around it and he couldn't put it down.

Soul sighed, "Not that I have a choice, but Maka, I won't let you go either."

Suddenly the black madness began to loosen. Bits and pieces of the madness began to break and fall apart, within held the light of their souls combined as one. The madness couldn't hold together for the two people it held within were two powerful for it to handle.

The madness was defeated.

Maka opened her eyes and saw she was in a very familiar room…it was the DWMA's private lounge/meeting room. There were paintings on the walls and a dim light coming from above, there was no ceiling, no source of the light being drawn.

"Maka?" Maka shot her head down and saw Soul seated and the grand piano that suddenly appeared before her. Soul was wearing a black tux with thin white stripes and a red dress shirt…now she remembered. This was the same place Soul and Maka met for the third time and decided to become partners. Soul was even wearing the same thing when they had agreed to be partners.

Maka smiled, "We made it…we beat the madness."

Soul smiled then turned around to see someone else appear on the grand piano. It was the little demon, the same crazy demon that has been trying to make Soul stronger when he really just wanted to send him into madness and be devoured. He was tiny and looked confused but when he saw Maka and Soul starring angrily at him he realized that his little plan had failed.

"I can't believe this…all this time…for nothing?"

"Geez don't be so down." Soul stood up and toke the demon by the back of his shirt collar and lifted him up. "I'm back where I started!" The demon sighed.

He then realized that Soul was staring at him with a blank expression. "Um…what are you going to do with me?"

Soul shrugged, "Well you are a part of me. I guess the only thing I can do is accept you." Soul suddenly lifted the little demon high above him and gobbled up the demon. He moved his mouth around then swallowed him whole, after a moment he sighed. Maka was shocked with what he did to the demon but shrugged it off.

"Hey, Maka." Soul turned around and looked at his partner who was standing still and smiling.

"Thanks for coming after me."

"You would have done the same." Maka shrugged.

Soul smiled, "I couldn't ask for a better partner." Soul lifted his hand out and Maka gladly toke it. "I agree." The two friends smiled at each other as they began to fade away. And in that very room, the memory that dwelled within Soul from now and forever, a new portrait was added. Hand in hand, soul bound, and best friends, Maka and Soul.

Maka opened her eyes and saw her higher cheek was gently touching Soul's. Soul opened his eyes as well and sat up as Maka pulled away. "We're back." Soul lightly smiled up at Maka. His smile dropped when he saw the horrid look on Maka's face. Soul looked up and gasped.

When Maka had journeyed into Souls soul her friends Kid and Blackstar told her that they would protect them while she was gone to save Soul. But what they saw horrified them both. Kid, his friends and weapons Patty and Liz, were strewn in the rubble completely unconscious…or dead.

Maka gasped when she saw Blackstar and Tsubaki were also unconscious and badly hurt. Blackstar especially…

"Well…I thought you two were already dead…" Maka and Soul shivered at the chilling voice. The voice was so low and cold it sent shivers through their skin and bones.

Maka turned her furious gaze towards the culprit who nearly killed her friends. Asura stood high and mighty on the peeks of the destruction and cackled lowly, "I guess I will have to defeat you…it will be easy. For your souls are weak, and I don't fear the weak ones."

Maka and soul slowly rose to their feet, eyes filled with anger, souls fired up. Maka glared at Asura so fiercely she began to tremble in anger. Soul was just as furious at Asura for possibly killing his friends, but at the moment he feared for Maka's life. She wanted to fight the Kishin ever since Medusa's plan was found out weeks ago. She was ready to fight, but Soul was also ready to die for his meister.

_A sound soul…_ Maka and Soul reached out for each other slowly as to not distract the Kishin from his mad laughter.

_Dwells within a sound mind…_ Their hands locked together in union.

_And a sound body…_ Soul quickly transformed into his weapon form and Maka spun him around to get her soul wavelength fired up and ready to fight to the death. Asura seized his mad laughter and curled his lips at the sight of Maka and her weapon, Soul, ready to fight him.

"I toke down your friends…I will easily take you down." He chuckled menacingly.

Maka growled, "Your soul is mine!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ill be publishing 2 more chapters so you can get a feel of my story and see what you think. First one was short and was based off the anime but here is where I step in.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: Courage<strong>

* * *

><p>Maka growled, "Your soul is mine!" Maka charged after him, yelling in the process, and leaped into the air ready to swipe her scythe and attack Asura. But as she swung with all her might Asura caught the blade, being slightly cut, and pushed her and Soul away with brute force into the concrete rubble. Maka lied there aching in pain, her hip was rammed into the concrete and her elbows were knocked hard against the stone. The pain stung so badly but her determination was set, she was going to defeat the Kishin no matter what.<p>

"Maka!" Soul called out.

"I'm fine, let's get this done." Maka struggled to her feet and lifted Soul off the ground and held onto him tightly.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Soul asked worriedly.

Maka licked the corner of her lip, tasting blood, and nodded, "Yeah, we have to kill him Soul. I don't care if I die I need to destroy him."

Soul growled, "Don't say that. You're not going to die! Not when I'm around, and trust me I'm not going anywhere. Just like we promised each other."

Maka took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Soul wanted a response from Maka but she was to focused on the deadly battle he knew she was never going to answer him. "Let's do it Soul." Maka whispered. Soul nodded, though he felt sick to the core with worry that this was not going to work and that his meisters life was on the line.

Together they shouted with all their might, "SOUL RESONENCE!"

Asura lowered himself as he witnessed the power of their souls combined and her scythe, soul, began to increase his power. The long blade was now ten times bigger and shimmered of power. There was red in the glow of the blade that simplified Souls soul. And there was a white glow mixed with the red that simplified Maka's. Together in soul resonance they were one and their power increased to its maximum.

But it wasn't enough for Maka. She focused her soul to join her partner more, no matter how incredibly tough it felt. Soul could feel Maka trying to gain more power for their attack and tried just as hard. He wasn't shore this was going to work but he had to obey his meisters wishes in battle. But no matter what happens he wasn't going to let her die. Her life came first.

"KISHIN HUNTER!" Maka screamed as she sprinted towards Asura and swung her huge scythe at Asura. He didn't dodge the attack and the sharp glowing blade pierced through his shoulder all the way to his chest. Maka and Soul nearly smiled in triumph…until Asura chuckled.

"That's all? That's your best attack? My oh my…how pathetic." Asura suddenly punched Maka square in the face and she was sent flying high across the sky while the light on her extended blade demolished. Soul felt the nasty wavelength energy Asura sent through his punch and felt his inside being pulled and blood gushing from his mouth and nearly choking.

_M-maka…_ Soul squeezed his eyes shut trying to ignore the awful pain inside him.

Maka landed on the ground and felt her bones nearly brake. She gasped and choked for air but the writhing pain was like having a million tiny thorns stuck between your toe nail and ramming the fronts of your foot straight into the wall driving the thorns more inside.

Maka struggled to sit up but managed to do so. She lowered her head but kept her eyes on Asura, "Asshole…"

Asura smiled, "That's a filthy word. It looks like you'll need to be punished." With that Asura opened his mouth to reveal his sharp weapon and a red beam was blasted from the object and hurtling towards Maka! Her eyes widened in horror! It was coming at her too fast, she squeezed her eyes shut and prepared herself for the painful impact. The sound of the beam exploded and the ground shoke underneath her, still she refused to open her eyes. The eruption seized…and she didn't feel anything.

"Again, you do what is futile." She heard Asura say.

Maka's eyes were still shaking to keep them shut but then opened them slowly…then in horror looked up and gasped. "Soul…" She said in shock. Soul was in front of her with his arms out wide and his head low…he took the attack for her. "You okay, Maka?"

"Soul!" Maka choked. Soul fell forward and Maka caught him before he can hit the ground. His eyes began to close and he couldn't open them again. _NO! Stop! I have to protect Maka!_ Soul thought as his blurry view of Maka began to fade. _Maka! Run! Leave! _ Soul shouted but knew he wasn't really shouting but thinking it. He couldn't move his lips, everything seemed to hurt.

Just like that, Soul was sucked into the darkness.

_Wake up…wake up damn it…_ Soul was floating in the darkness peacefully, eyes closed and fighting desperately the open them but couldn't manage to do it. He didn't know how long he has been out but he needed to come to before Maka gets hurt. Or worse…

_Shit! _Soul tried to wake up as hard as he could but his eyes and body felt heavy and weak. He needed to try, for Maka. Soul has saved Maka countless times and whenever he was in trouble he could never EVER get out of it but Maka had managed to save him from the worst situations. Soul had hoped Maka might come to her senses and leave to DWMA and let Lord Death and the others fight Asura. But he knew she was still here…he knew she wasn't going to run away.

_That idiot better be alive when I wake up. When I do I'm going to kill her!_ Soul growled a bit annoyed with his partner's stubbornness. Soul focused all of his strength on his eyes, trying to open them, trying to move. It was working; he could feel his limbs shaking and moved a bit.

_Come on…come on…come on…_ Soul began to see a blurry dim image of large stone and concrete pieces strewn about in a horrible mess. Soul pulled his arms towards his head and squeezed his eyes shut as the pain stabbed his muscles. Soul tried to lift himself up and look around him. Kid, Liz, and Patty were down but he can see they were breathing heavily probably trying to wake up as well.

Blackstar and Tsubaki were down, which surprised Soul immensely. He figured Blackstar would be the first to be awake and trying desperately to fight.

"M-maka…" Soul's neck ached as he turned around to find Maka, knowing she was probably fighting Asura, and his eyes widened with sheer horror at the sight that was given.

Maka was being held down by Asura and had a million blades in her body! But then he knew it wasn't Asura who had the blades in her…she was the one protruding the blades! Maka became a weapon!

Soul was utterly dumbfounded…how did his meister do this? Then another thought hit him, Asura was pinning her down! "M-maka…" Soul meant to yell but his voice was so strained it came out in a hoarse whisper. Asura chuckled and Soul saw him saying something down to Maka, then he moved his pale hand over to her stomach and touched her. No not touch her…he was gutting her! Maka's blank eyes filled with tears and she suddenly began to scream horribly! Soul's heart was ripped to shreds with the sound of sheer pain penetrating the air by Maka.

"No…NO! LET GO OF HER!" Soul tried desperately, with all his damn might, to scream but his voice remained hoarse and low. Maka continued to scream and cry and thrash under Asura's hold in pain but he continued to tare his fingers deep into her stomach and mess with her insides. Soul was furious…no beyond furious…he was infuriated. Soul tried to get his legs to work but couldn't manage to move them, "Fuck…" Soul tried to move his legs but they wouldn't work with him!

"Get your hands off my meister!" Soul growled lowly at Asura but he didn't notice him at all. He was too busy torturing Maka.

Suddenly Asura lifted Maka into the air by her throat after squeezing her stomach gorily, "It's okay. It's time to give in." Asura smiled, "Surrender yourself to the madness. It'll free you from the fear. All of the pain and anxiety will go away."

Soul tried to crawl towards them but his body was so week and broken it hurt like hell just to move an inch. He was done for. But even worse, Maka could be done for.

"There is no way you can defeat me now." Asura said proudly to Maka.

"There is no way for me to…" Maka choked out.

"That's right. You have nothing left now." Asura said. Maka remained silent for a long while, Soul's heart began to beat rapidly in fear, he begged god that she didn't die in the hands of Asura.

But then she said, "I feel relieved."

Asura's smile faded quickly.

"I don't understand what you mean." Maka said.

"W-what did you just say?" Asura said confused.

Maka lifted her hand and grabbed Asura's wrist and he jerked his head away from being close to her face in shock. She raised her head and glared at him with eyes full of intensity and hatred, "I said I feel relieved, that's all..."

Asura panicked in fear and shoved Maka away, her feet sliding across the ground as he said, "What!? R-relieved? Relieved? Relieved? Relieved?" Asura rubbed his head confused out of his mind.

"I don't have this power because I wanted it." Maka said, catching Asura's attention, "I felt I had to master it to keep the grownups from criticizing me, but I guess I'm not very good at that sort of thing, to be honest."

Asura's eyes widened, "Are you…stupid?"

Soul's eyebrows lowered, Asura was beginning to piss Soul off even more then he was before.

"Who are you calling stupid you baster?" Another voice suddenly entered. Asura turned his attention to Blackstar who was sitting in the rubble nearly paralyzed by pain and weakness. The confident blue haired meister lifted his head up and smiled cunningly, "She's not skilled like I am, but she has something incredible here!"

"Maka's strength isn't a special ability or anything of the sort…" Kid's hand was trembling as he tried to lift his head higher to speak but was too weak.

Soul smiled as his friends had finally woken up and defended Maka. With all his might he spoke up clearly, "That's right…Maka has the courage…"

Blackstar, Kid, and Soul all said together, "To fight fear!"

Maka didn't look at her friends or smile for what they said. She was far too focused on Asura and defeating him, she just continued to glower at him and concentrate all her anger and hatred on him to make him fear her.

Asura looked back at Maka with his eyes wide, "Courage, you say? What's with these people? Why do they try to rely on something so uncertain?" Asura found his eyes drifting up to Maka's cold dagger glare and flinched. Asura has never felt so uncomfortable…so exposed to such intensity of a stare…so afraid.

"Stop! Don't look at me like that!" He shouted, "How can you give that look in a situation like this!? What's going on!? Who are you?" He shouted.

Soul smiled and tried desperately to keep his head up to see what his brave meister was going to do next. Still he wanted to get up and be prepared to protect her from whatever could possibly happen. But his body never changed, he still couldn't move.

"My name is Maka Albarn. I'm a scythe meister."

"No! I'm not asking your name! That isn't what I meant! I mean who _are _you?!" Asura yelled.

"I am me, and no one else." Maka said. Soul smiled once again.

Asura trembled in anger, "You really irritate me, you're like an itch I can't reach. It's like having cigarette smoke being blown onto you when you're asleep! Enough! I will exterminate all of you! That is the only option!" Asura shouted completely mad.

Maka lowered her head, "Shujaat."

Asura had his head lifted high and his weapon poking high out of his mouth but stopped when he heard Maka speak that word, "Huh? What did you say?"

Maka had pulled out her mother's postcard that had Shujaat written on the front. Maka looked at it for a moment then squeezed it tightly in her fist, "I don't know. Maybe it's a magic charm. Whatever the case it has nothing to do with you." Maka looked up and glared daggers at Asura.

Asura coughed, "It bothers me though! Why would you do that?! It disgusts me! I'm about to retch…" He trembled, "Stop it!"

Maka clenched her fist tighter, "No, I won't. If I stop now I will never be able to face the people who supported me and fought alongside me. It was because of them that I am here now."

Soul gave a faint smile…he was incredibly proud of Maka's bravery but still held the same fear for her life. She has to win…he knows she will…she's Maka.

"They gave me their courage." Maka continued, "Now I just need to add my own courage to it."

Asura growled, "Add courage?! Just what are you trying to do!?"

Maka squinted her eyes and lifted her hand before her to show Asura, then in a split second she squeezed her hand so tightly into a ball and said, "I'm going to put it all in this fist!"

Asura's eyes were wide in shock for a few moments, then growled, "Your stupid! What can you possibly do with such scrawny arms!? Nothing that's what! It won't matter one bit! It won't do anything at all!" The madness and fear was completely taking over Asura as his head began to turn around and his wide eyes bobbed around like a broken compass, "I don't understand you one bit!"

Asura's face began to stretch madly then he froze, "I don't understand…" He gagged then all of a sudden, the weapon poking out of his mouth slipped out and fell to the ground with a loud clank.

"…How can they have high hopes for her?" Asura muttered. "She's so weak…"

Maka ignored him and turned to the side, but still continued to glare at him.

"She has nothing…"

She scrapped her right foot on the ground preparing it to run.

"She's a measly human…"

Maka tighten her fist, thinking about all the courage she has been given by all those who love and care for her. And she thought about her own, what she has achieved and done for herself to make her brave. To make her strong at heart.

Asura hiccupped, "What is courage?" Asura's eyes were twitching and starring up into the red sky completely out of it. He didn't know what to think; he was lost and driven mad. Who was this girl? How can she be so pathetically weak but is given so much strength by others? With all this strength, why her?

Asura abruptly screamed and thrashed his head around, consumed by absolute madness.

Soul was completely speechless; his meister was scaring the kishin! "Maka…" Soul whispered.

Maka bent her knees prepared to charge, "Kishin Asura! Prepare yourself!" Maka bolted after him.

Soul's eyes widened in fear, she could possibly be killed by the amount of madness the Kishin was giving off! "M-maka!" Soul tried to yell but with the screams of Asura his voice was drowned out.

"Stay away!" Asura sank to his knees and smashed both his fist to the stone ground and it suddenly began to rumble and erupt. The ground rose higher and higher, trying to make it impossible for Maka to climb or run up the steep ground. She stopped and lost her balance and fell back, rolling over twice before regaining her balance…and charged up the erupting rocks once again!

Soul panicked, "Maka…wait!" This didn't look right; the Kishin was moving the ground with his fear and madness. With it Maka could be killed in two ways, one the ground will either crush her or two the Kishin will do anything to defend himself. Even if it was just tiny Maka.

"What good would that do anything?!" Asura yelled. "Defeating me won't make the madness go away!"

Maka bolted up the rising stone determined to get to Asura no matter what. Asura growled at the running meister, "Even if you defeat me, a successor or a junior or a new comer or a #2 or whatever else," Asura sent the wrappings he had around his body flying, cutting through the air, and tried to hit Maka as she sprinted up the steep stone!

"No!" Soul tried to move his legs and this time they were working, just not as well. "Maka…"

Maka dodged every explosion or eruption the kishins wrappings made, she was still sprinting and sprinting strong towards the kishin. This only made Soul more afraid, the closer she got the more dangerous…

Asura continued, "will just show up soon after and be a new source of madness anyways!" Asura screamed on the top of his lungs, "SO ITS POINTLESS!"

His attacks increased to a maximum and more of his bandage wrappings split the air as they tried to stab Maka, but she dodged them quickly, running faster than lightning itself through the menacing attacks Asura was giving and heatedly gritted her teeth, "Hell…"

Asura widened his eyes in fear. Maka glared at him so fiercely he felt like he was being cut deep. Maka stopped and her feet slid across the erupting ground and held her fist out behind her tightly, "IF I CARE!" She screamed as her fist ran around her quickly and towards the horror ridden face of Asura!

"MAKA!" Soul gasped.

Maka's fist collided with Asura's face…the punch was so hard…so definitely brutal the punch sent a nasty wave on Asura's face and a loud ear splitting sound that made you feel like you got punched just as hard in the face. Asura felt the punch blow back and made his brain explode, his bare feet slid far over the ground and he attempted to stop feet away from a panting Maka.

Asura looked down…taking in the feelings. He didn't feel anything.

He chuckled then shot his head up smiling at Maka in triumph, "I'm perfectly fine! I completely expected this, you idiot!" Maka rose to stand up straight but didn't take her livid eyes off Asura.

"A wimpy human like you who has nothing could never possibly beat-" Snap. Asura's view of Maka was broken…her upper body was moved away from the rest of her and the sky and ground were completely shattered like glass.

"Huh?" Asura felt his head, Maka had shattered his face and the cracks on him were beaming blue lights. He used both his hands to desperately hold it together, "Give me a break! You talked about putting courage into your fist, but it was just an ordinary punch!" Asura tried to break her confidence, but he began to feel his being broken along with his face. Maka raised her head higher and starred down at Asura, "That's courage. Courage isn't special." Asura was taken aback.

Maka smirked, "It's something everyone has."

Soul from down below managed to hear everything they were saying. He smiled up at his meister who was standing boldly before the kishin. He has never been so proud of her. All this time she has been fighting to get stronger on her own, but this whole time without even knowing she has already been given the strength by her teachers, her friends, her family, and her partner. Soul's arms trembled as he forced himself to lift off the ground and stand. His legs were wobbly and he wasn't sure he can hold onto his balance for very long but kept thinking about Maka and how he needed to watch out for her, no matter what. Even if it seems like the Kishin is done for.

Asura lightly smiled up at Maka, "Oh….then it's just like madness." The bright blue beams burst from the kishin and he shouted in pain, knowing he has been defeated. Maka felt the ground below her shake and she wobbled trying to keep her balance.

Soul gasped, the high stone peeks were breaking and she was at the very top! "MAKA!"

Maka looked down to see Soul who was struggling to walk towards her but fell to his knees in pain.

"Hehehehe…" Maka whirled her head around to see Asura's shattered face smile widely at her, "Courage…may not be…enough…" Asura began to try and revive himself once again; the blue light that was trying to destroy him was being mixed with the evil red. Maka's eyes widened in horror, "NO!"

"GRRAAAAA!" Asura slowly stood up and his body was trying to be put back together. Maka tightened her fist angrily. The wrappings around Asura flew into the sky and were coming back down to close the huge cracks in his body. Maka starred up at the damn things that will save the kishin from dying and buckled her knees, "No…no. No. NO!" Maka shot her fierce tear filled eyes back to the kishin who was laughing madly, "I WILL NOT DIE YET!"

Maka gritted her teeth, "No…you will…" Maka turned her head quickly to look at Blackstar and Tsubaki who were still down and had fallen unconscious again. Her eyes bolted to kid, Liz, and patty who were also down in the rubble. Finally, she looked at Soul who was on the ground staring wide eyed up at his meister, his partner, his best friend. Soul's chest was heaving in and out rapidly and shaking his head in fear.

"No…no…NO DON'T MAKA!" Soul cried out.

Maka shut her eyes so tight the tears were squeezed out and fell to the erupting ground, "I'm sorry Soul." She said.

Maka opened her eyes and sprinted as fast as she could towards the red lit laughing kishin.

Soul's eyes widened even more, "MAKA!"

Maka leapt and wrapped her arms around Asura's neck tightly, just in time for all the kishins fifty wrappings to penetrate her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review it helps the author!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I REALLY hope you guys are liking this so far. I hate posting new stories and not knowing if they are any good _**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three: I'll never let go<strong>

* * *

><p>Soul stopped breathing, his body stopped trembling, and his eyes were frozen on what he just saw. Maka coughed and dark red blood gushed from her mouth like a faucet that was left on. Asura began to tremble as the red light faded and the blue light returned making him continue to shatter into a million pieces. "You're willing to die…to kill me!?" Asura whispered menacingly to the dying meister holding onto him.<p>

Maka dug her nails into his back, "I'm willing to die…to save my loved ones."

And with that, Asura exploded into a giant orb of blue scorching light, making Asura completely demolish along with his soul. Maka, who had held onto him, was thrown back and landed on the stone ground and gasped due to the harsh impact. She continued to gush out loads of blood as her back also continued to bleed quickly.

Soul came back to realization and stood up, ignoring the pain completely as if slapping it across the face. He ran towards the mountain of stone to save his meister, "MAKA!"

Abruptly the mountain the kishin had created began to shake and demolish. It didn't stop Soul from running up the rocks and boulders that were crashing down around him, he was going to get his meister whether he died or not. His red eyes burned with fury and welled with so many tears, it added more fear to the horror he had witnessed.

The erupting mountain of rubble began to die down as the huge rocks settled. Soul scanned the area of what once was the top of the mountain and where maka had been stabbed by all fifty wrappings at the same time. "MAKA! MAKA WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Soul…" Soul darted his head around and frantically searched for Maka. His head was turning so much he began to feel like his head was spinning in a complete circle. His eyes caught something underneath a mass heap of rocks, it was crimson red with hints of white skin and ash blonde hair…it was trembling.

"MAKA!" Soul ran over to her and cradled her head in his hands. Soul was shaking so bad his tears were falling onto Maka's cheeks and running down her dusty face, making clean streaks on the way down.

"Hang on Maka, just hang on! Don't close your eyes just stay with me!" Soul was horrified with how much blood she was covered in. There was so much blood his hands were beginning to be coated in it.

"S-soul…" When maka spoke more blood gushed out making her choke and vomit along with the blood.

"Don't speak! Just stay still and breathe Maka! Stein will come and,"

"Soul," Maka interrupted. Soul was trying desperately to not sob over his dying meister and held onto her head and hand tightly. Maka smiled lightly and wrapped her weak fingers around his big strong hands, "Good bye…" Maka's green eyes starred up at Souls red ones and her smile trembled. Soul shook his head violently, "No Maka…hang on. You better hang on! DON'T YOU DARE QUIT! FIGHT!" Soul cupped his hands around her face and pressed his forehead against hers.

Maka's smile dropped but continued to stare up at him shaking violently. Soul held onto her tightly feeling helpless, his friend was dying and he couldn't do anything about it!

"M-MAKA HANG ON! MAKA! MAKA!"

Maka continued to shake and cough up blood. Soul's eyes stung with tears and he couldn't breathe, he tightened his hold on her head and hand. He smelled so much blood it began to make Soul sick to his stomach. "Maka…I'm so sorry…" Soul squeezed his eyes shut and sobbed, "But just hang on, stein will be here soon…he's going to save you Maka and you're going to get better…" Soul lowered his head and pressed his face against her shaking neck. He didn't care if fresh blood kept streaming down from her gaping mouth, ran down her neck, and coated his face.

"You're going to get much better…and you're going to make me a death scythe, just like you wanted…what we both wanted…" Soul carefully moved his hand from her head and wrapped his arm around her small body and pulled her close to him gently. "You're my best friend…Maka…"

Soul suddenly felt Maka stop trembling. Soul's eyes shot open and he moved his head away from her neck and looked into her eyes. "Maka?" Soul whispered. She didn't respond.

"M-maka?" he choked.

She didn't blink or move. Soul loosened his tight hold on her small frail hand and noticed she wasn't holding his hand. Souls eyes widened in horror at their hands then shot back to Maka's blank face, her eyes were still set on him but the warmth and light was gone. He saw nothing in them.

"No…NO!" Soul released her hand and wiped her blood stain bangs away from her face and wiped away the tears she had shed, "MAKA! MMMAAAAKKKKAAAA!"

He held onto her tighter and ran his hand through her face trying to wake her up, trying to get her out of the darkness. Suddenly, Soul heard someone walking up behind him. He didn't bother to turn around and see who it was; he just went back trying to wake up Maka.

"S-soul…" It was Kid.

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO WAKE MAKA UP!" Soul yelled.

Kid shook his head, tears stinging his golden eyes, "Soul…she's,"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he turned around, his red eyes glowing and his teeth seemed sharper then they usually were. Kid backed away but feared for his friend. "Soul, Maka is,"

"KID IF YOU DON'T FUCKIN SHUT UP IM GOING TO RIP YOUR DAMN THROAT OUT!" Soul held Maka closer to him, trying to cradle her whole body to him.

Kid tightened his fist and yelled, tears flying out of his eyes, "SHE'S DEAD SOUL! SHES GONE!"

Soul suddenly set Maka down as gently as possible, as if she were a precious jewel then in a flash stood up and punched Kid so hard in the throat he was sent flying into the rubble once again, "WHAT DID YOU FUCKING SAY?!" Soul growled wrathfully. Kid trembled and his neck was swollen purple and throbbing, Liz and Patty ran over to Kid and tried to help him up but he was so blown away and shocked he couldn't focus.

"SOUL CALM DOWN!" Blackstar ran over to Soul but when he shot him his nasty glare…even Blackstar stopped dead in his tracks not daring to go near him. "S-soul…"

"Shut up." He glowered. Soul turned around then kneeled back down to the ground where Maka lay dead. He carefully lifted Maka into his arms and hugged her close to him, gently rocking her back and forth like putting a child to sleep. Tsubaki had gotten to her feet once she got over the horrific sight of Soul punching Kid in the neck and walked over to Blackstar, her hands holding each other and shaking, "No…no it can't be true…" She whispered as tears poured from her dark eyes.

Blackstar lowered his head to the ground, not moving, not breathing, and for once not speaking a single word. Tsubaki squeezed her eyes and trembled…then screamed wildly. Tsubaki fell to her knees and dug her hands into the rubble shaking violently, sobbing. Her best friend was dead.

"MAKA NO! PLEASE NO!" Tsubaki screamed. She suddenly felt two hands on her shoulders; she looked up and saw Blackstar looking down at her with tears in his own eyes but a strong face. Tsubaki's face wrinkled up and she abruptly wrapped her arms around Blackstar's neck and sobbed loudly. Blackstar wrapped his arms around her and breathed heavily, trying not to sob.

"Kid, are you okay?" Liz whispered hoarsely. Kid rubbed his swollen neck and looked up to see Soul rocking Maka's lifeless body back and forth and holding her head close to his chest with one hand and holding her body with the other. Kid closed his eyes and looked down, "We failed."

"But…what do you mean kid?" Patty asked, for once her bright blue eyes were dim and full of sorrow. "The Kishin won."

"But…M-maka killed him…" Liz choked.

Kid shoke his head, "He had taken away our courage, Maka gave it back. But in order to do that…he took so much more," Kid fell to his knees with his hand covering his mouth while hot tears streamed down his face, "He took away one of the greatest meister's I have ever come to know…"

"Oh Kid…" Liz choked as she began to cry, holding her little sister Patty as she did. Patty didn't say or do anything. The young girl seemed traumatized by the dreadful events …how can so much happen all in one day? Patty felt her lips tremble and her fingers shake. Patty burst into tears and hugged Liz back tightly as if she couldn't be close enough to her.

Soul began to silently sob more while hearing the sorrowful cries of his friends from behind. He couldn't say it. He couldn't say it, realize it, think it, or do it. He couldn't admit the fact that his meister and best friend was…was…

Soul clenched his sharp teeth and squeezed his eyes shut tighter as he brought Maka closer to him. Soul leaned his head down to her face and pressed his forehead to hers, letting his hot tears fall onto her cheeks and whispered, "I'll never let you go Maka…"

He then brought his trembling hand up to her face and used every ounce of his strength to bring him to delicately close her eyes. Once her green eyes were forever to be covered, he panted and nearly gagged with every sob that hit him per second.

"Soul!" Someone yelled from behind, running towards him. Soul tightened his hold; he wasn't going to let anyone take her from him.

"Stein, Spirit, wait!" Kid stopped the two. More people were coming far behind them and Liz quickly ran over to the group to stop them and explain what happened. Spirit desperately looked around and saw Soul holding someone in his arms.

"Who…who is that?" Spirit whispered, eyes wide, practically praying to god that wasn't who he thought it was.

Kid clenched his teeth and fist, "Maka is dead."

Spirit's eyes widened in horror, it was a parent's worst nightmare…Spirit turned around and bent over beginning to vomit and cry. Stein's head was lowered, his fist shaking violently, "This is my fault…you kids…you kids weren't ready…" Stein suddenly punched a concrete boulder that was near him multiple times until his fist were bleeding, "I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE!"

"No…" Everyone stopped their mourning and turned to look at Soul who was still cradling Maka in his arms and brushing her hair with the tips of his fingers, "This…this was entirely…fully…completely…my fault." His hands trembled with every word he spoke.

Stein shook his head and started towards Soul, "Soul this is not your fault,"

"I WAS HER WEAPON! I WASN'T THERE WHEN SHE NEEDED ME MOST! SHE DIED TO SAVE US ALL!" Soul cried and buried his face into her neck, "She didn't deserve it…not one damn bit…"

"Soul it was not your fault," Stein choked, "Now put Maka down and,"

"No. I'm not leaving her."

"Soul she is gone. I'm terribly sorry but she is never coming back." Stein tried to bring Soul to realization that his meister was long gone but he couldn't bring himself to set her down. He wanted to believe there was some way to bring her back but he knew, too, deep down inside she was…truly dead.

"Stein…there has to be a way." Soul looked up at Stein who had walked around and was kneeling to be closer to Soul and Maka's dead body. "There has to be SOMETHING! I'll do anything, take my soul and give it to her…I don't care if it kills me as long as she is alive." Stein sighed heavily and shook his head, breaking the young weapons heart, "I'm sorry Soul…I'm afraid no great amount of science or unworldly power can bring her back…I can't even feel or see her soul wavelength. It's gone."

Soul looked down at his meister…one last time before gently setting her down onto the ground. With his fingers he lightly stroked her pale cheek and felt his lips tremble in pain, "I'm so sorry…Maka…" Soul stood up and quickly ran away.

"Soul! SOUL!" Blackstar called out but he ran so fast it was like a blur.

Soul bolted through the small crowd and sprinted to nowhere in particular. He just had to run, run as fast as he could out of there. But no matter how far he got he still felt trapped. _I messed up…god I messed up!_ Soul thought as he squeezed his eyes shut and more hot tears made their way down his cheeks and flew off his face, leaving them far behind on the ground.

He kept seeing her green eyes staring up at him; he saw so many things in those eyes of his meister. He found sadness, pain (so much pain), love, and guilt. _You shouldn't have felt guilty, Maka, it was my fault! I should have died, not you!_

Soul didn't know where he was in the woods but he didn't care, he didn't care if he was thousands of miles away from Shibusen. He just wanted to wake up from this hell of a nightmare. Soul was expecting to wake up in bed and sigh with relief that it was just a horrible dream and then Blair straddle him, pressing her huge breast to him and then Maka would come in and punch the day lights out of him. Just like always. But Maka was dead…everything that was normal in his life was gone.

Soul let out a loud painful sob and fell to his knees, not caring that he scrapped them, and pressing his head to his hands crying. "WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITHOUT YOU MAKA!?" Soul screamed as loud as he could. The birds in the sky flew away leaving him now completely alone, no other presence was around. He was alone, now, and forever.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'm evil cause I like writing sad stuff and listening to "Sing me to Sleep" while I do it. :**

**Hope you liked this chapter and the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well this is where I stop for now. If you guys like this story I will continue it, and I'm so sorry I haven't introduced Xia (my OC) in these few chapters but I originally liked how she was brought in so I'm going to keep it that way. **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four: In loving memory<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>One month later<strong>

Lord Death tapped the microphone lightly, making shore it was working correctly, then spoke softly into it, "I would like to thank everyone that has gathered here today in memory of scythe meister Maka Albarn."

Soul shivered a little with lord deaths words; he wanted to burst into tears when he said "in memory". Everyone that attended DWMA was gathered at the cemetery dressed in black and each carrying a lovely full bloomed rose that Marie sensei had grown all month for Maka's funeral. Everyone wore black and to those who knew Maka personally or have spoken to every once in awhile had tears in their eyes. To those who have never really spoken to her or just simply knew her were stricken with sadness. She was a truly good person and Soul's chest tightened.

There were three rows of chairs facing the coffin and Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Crona, Kid, Liz, and Patty were all sitting together dressed in black from head to toe. Maka's father Spirit was sitting at the corner crying silently, Stein was sitting beside him with his hand squeezing his shoulder trying to comfort.

Soul reached for his black tie and loosened it, he didn't want to cry. Not in front of a thousand people.

"Maka was such a sweet and intelligent girl; I got a kick out of her down to earth smile and great attitude in school." Lord death was trying to speak softly and not be his perky old self but remembering Maka made him happy. "That girl was quite the meister, she was truly brave and remarkable. Although she had a temper I feared to mess with…"

Everyone lightly chuckled, except for Soul. "I will always cherish the memories I had with Maka. And for her bravery and sacrifice to save us all, I had a monument built in her honor in the DWMA courtyard. Please treat it with great respect. OR I'LL REAPER CHOP YOU." Lord death held out his giant white hand and everyone flinched at the sight of it. Lord death then put his large hand away, "Thank you. My son Death the Kid will now speak." Lord death left the stand and stood behind the shimmering white coffin that was topped with white lilies and a photo of Maka who was sitting on the stone edge where everyone would hang out and watch the sunset. She was smiling brightly and her green eyes were full of happiness.

Soul glanced at Kid who was sitting two chairs away and stood up properly. Soul lowered his head; he didn't like seeing the neck brace he had to where to keep his neck from over swelling or infection. Kid walked up to the small podium and lightly coughed before speaking into the microphone, "To be honest…I haven't prepared a speech."

Everyone glanced at one another a little confused; Kid was always prepared for occasions. Kid sighed, "I tried writing one all week but couldn't. How can I write about someone who I was close to and was dear friends with and not cry?"

Soul squeezed his eyes shut and his heart ached, "Maka was a very bossy, loud, tempered, stubborn girl." Soul had his teeth clenched and was trying to not yell at Kid for insulting Maka at her own funeral. But then Kid said this, "That's what made her special. Those flaws created a perfect meister. And above all she was a good friend, she cared about everyone and put others feelings before hers." Kid lowered his head and covered his eyes with his hand for a moment; his father lightly patted his back and frowned. Kid sighed again then continued without looking up, "I couldn't write a perfect speech for her…because every time I would try to write one I would ruin it with tears." Kid walked away from the podium and towards Maka's white coffin and placed a hand at the end, "I don't think I can ever truly say goodbye to my friend. But she would have wanted me to…therefore…Maka Albarn, I wish you a peaceful rest…and I promise you I will do everything in my power to make sure the world is rid of evil." Kids sigh shuddered and he quickly walked back to his seat next to patty and as soon as he sat down he placed his face into his hands and Patty hugged him tightly. Liz on the other side simply patted his back; she knew she would burst into tears if she hugged him.

Soul shook his head, his eyes growing puffy with tears and his cheeks flush. He couldn't take this anymore. He had to get out of there, it was barley the second speech out of ten and he couldn't handle it. Soul was about to get up and leave when Tsubaki took his hand. Soul looked at her tiny hand then looked up at her face. Her eyes were tear filled and sad but she held a light smile. Soul suddenly felt someone grab his shoulder and squeezed it; he turned to the other side to see Blackstar looking at him with sad but confident eyes. Soul couldn't leave. That would be disrespectful to his meister and best friend. He was going to stay till the end and listen to what she had meant to others.

Blackstar and Tsubaki lightly smiled to Soul before standing up and walking to the podium. Everyone in the audience muttered, they were probably curious if Blackstar was going to talk more about him and how he was to Maka. But everyone was surprised to hear the high ego meister say this instead, "Maka was my best friend and had something a guy like me didn't have. She had control."

Tsubaki giggled a little. Blackstar continued, "Sure we have fought countless times, one time I punched her so hard in the face she went flying into the garbage!"

Silence. Soul was sitting wide eyed along with Kid, Patty, Liz, Stein, and Spirit. Tsubaki quickly spoke into the microphone, "S-she had told him to do it! He would never just punch a girl!"

"But I did "just punched' a girl. And she took it like a man, which was awesome!" Blackstar smiled. Everyone was still silent. But then laughter was heard. Everyone turned their heads to see Soul laughing in his seat, and letting the tears he tried to shed fall. Kid and his partner's lips curled to a smirk and laughed lightly as well. Soul shook his head with a small smirk and looked up at Blackstar who had a smile of triumph stickered on his face, "MAKA WOULD BE PROUD OF ME! FOR MAKING SOUL LAUGH! Even if it was just for a minute." Blackstar said as he set his hands on his hips.

Everyone laughed, including Spirit and Soul, then Blackstar began to wave his hands signaling everyone to silence. "Maka may be gone. But that girl will always have a special place in my life. And Soul," Blackstar's eyes focused on Soul. Soul raised his head a little and waited for Blackstar to speak. His blue haired friend smirked then pointed up to the sky, "Once I surpass the gods, I will have the power of a god myself. And when that day comes, I will bring Maka back."

Soul didn't say anything. He knew Blackstar would never gain such a power, as if anyone could, but he lightly smiled. He knew Blackstar meant well…and for a moment he prayed that Blackstar will surpass the gods to be able to bring his friend back. Blackstar moved to the side for Tsubaki's turn, "I think Maka had the same effect on all of us, really. She was such a sweet girl, I remember whenever she was upset she would come to me and I was more than happy to give her advice. Just like the day Blackstar punched her."

Chuckles were made in the crowd. Tsubaki's light smile faded to a frown and tears slowly began to fill in her eyes, "I'm…I'm going to miss giving her advice…" Tsubaki's shoulders trembled and she cried. Blackstar wrapped an arm around her in comfort and spoke for the both of them, "We are going to miss Maka with all our hearts. Then again, she will never really be gone. She has a monument for crying out loud! What's a star like me got to do to get one!?"

"BLACKSTAR!" Tsubaki grabbed his ear and pulled him back to his seat. Soul chuckled but went back to mourning. He has never stopped mourning, ever since she died in his arms.

The next person to speak was Stein, who was wearing a black lab coat and didn't have a cigarette tucked between his lips. "Maka was one of my best students. I struggled with her a lot, and training took patience, not to mention talking some sense into her. But after those long endless lessons and training she proved to be a remarkable young woman with intelligence I didn't seem to have when I was her age." Stein fixed his glasses but what he really did was wipe away a tear that was about to fall from his eyes.

"I wish everyday that she was with us. I also wish I could have seen her grow up to become a great meister and be known to have created the greatest death scythe of all time." Stein lowered his head so no one can see his eyes, "It's ridiculous…I never use the word "wish" for it's useless. I never understood it; I always found the people who did didn't have a full grasp of reality. But now I do. I wish Maka was still with us today." Stein pushed his glasses higher up his nose and walked back to his seat.

He didn't sit down but quietly whispered if Spirit wanted him to go with him to the podium for support. But Spirit stood up and walked by himself. Spirit fixed his black tie and looked at everyone in the crowd for a very long time. His eyes scanned each and every one of the people who attended…then smiled.

"My daughter was a popular one…wasn't she? We never had a good relationship. She didn't like me but I loved her with all my heart, and still do. I'm proud of her. She made her papa very…very proud…" Unlike Stein who tried to hide his tears, Spirit blubbered on the podium and muttered things no one could understand. Soul would have usually rolled his eyes and shake his head, but he understood. Spirit had a lot more to mourn about. Maka wasn't his best friend, she was his daughter and she was his child. He tried so hard to build a strong relationship but end up creeping her out.

Soul began to wish Maka would have accepted his father a little more…just by seeing this man mourn for his dead daughter was ripping his heart open. Soul sighed as more hot tears fell from his eyes.  
>"A child should never die…not before the parents…" Spirit whimpered. It took him a long time to get back to his seat. No one rushed him at all, everyone at the funeral didn't know what it was like to lose a child, but they didn't want to. Not after seeing poor Spirit cry and nearly vomit. Soul prayed that he would get better…unlike him.<p>

Everyone's head was down, relishing in the sad words Spirit just spoke. How awful it must feel to lose your child to evil. All of a sudden the microphone tapped and everyone looked up, Crona gasped when all eyes were on him but toke deep breathes and spoke softly, "M-m-maka…maka saved me…a long time ago. I used to be…evil. I used to be alone…but she saved me. I never got the chance…to repay her for what she did for me…" Crona wiped his eyes and looked up at the crowd again who were respectfully listening. Ragnarok was hovering over his shoulders but for the first time not being selfish and rude. He just stayed there in silence out of respect for the meister who has treated him with respect even though he never respected her back.

"Maka would have…wanted me to be…a-a little more confident…and for her…today I will be. For her…I-I'm going to try from now on…"

Soul nodded his head, he was proud of Crona doing this for Maka. She always wanted to make him more open and social, also have confidence in himself. Soul closed his eyes tightly, if only she were here to see it happen.

"I miss you Maka…everyone does. I will never forget you." Crona was as still as a rock for a long time, before he started crying and wiping his eyes. Ragnork was completely out of character as he patted Crona's back trying to comfort him. Everyone seemed to be out of character today…this is what mourning does to people.

Crona left and sat back down, still crying and Ragnork patting his back not saying anything. It was finally towards the end, but not over. All eyes went to Soul. He could feel everyone starring right at his hunched back, waiting but with respect. Soul's muscles tightened, he didn't know if he would be able to stand before everyone and tell them what Maka was to him. He wasn't sure he can say anything as deep and touching as everyone else was. What if it sounded like she meant little to him? Even though it was VERY untrue. She meant everything to him. She was always there for him even though he teased her an awful lot. Soul looked up at the coffin, where his best friend lay inside, and felt his lips tremble and tried not to let those damn tears fall.

_For you, Maka. _Soul stood up and pulled his black suit jacket down a little to smooth out the wrinkles and walked up to the podium. His breath was shaky and his hands slightly trembled. But he wanted to say what his meister was to him, he also hopped that she was listening to what he was about to say from where ever she was now.

"Maka was my best friend. When I came to DWMA, no one would acknowledge me. People would say I was some stuck up who thought I was too good for anyone to use me. But one day…after an orientation for meisters and weapons to show their skills Maka came up to me and said "You're really good. But you're not trying hard enough." Soul sort of smiled at the memory. He nearly laughed remembering how she said it to him. "I didn't say anything to her. I just walked away. The next time we met was after school when a couple of older guys were picking on her. Telling her she was a weak meister and that she would get killed along with her partner on their first mission. I told them she was the best meister in the school and that any weapon would be lucky to have her as a partner. After I roughed them up and they ran off crying, we talked for awhile and said goodbye."

Soul looked up from the podium, eyes stinging and his hands gripping the sides, and for some reason looked at Kid who was smiling. A lot of people were smiling in the crowd. Some were crying, others were looking down sad stricken. He gritted his teeth holding back the tears then looked back down to continue his story.

"Two days later Lord Death called me and scheduled me for a 'request' from a meister. This surprised the hell out of me, because I was one of the last weapons who wasn't chosen by a meister. So I got dressed up and went to the private meeting rooms and waited for the meister who requested to meet me. After a long time I sat down at the grand piano they had and waited. Soon enough that stubborn girl walks in late." Soul chuckled at the memory, as if it were yesterday.

"_Sorry I'm late!" Maka ran in wearing her red plaid skirt, a long black trench coat, white under shirt, and green tie with white stripes. Soul's red eyes widened and he turned around in shock, "You? What are you doing here?"_

_She smiled, set her hands behind her back, and walked towards him, "For the meeting."_

"_What? But I'm here for a…" Soul broke off. Maka arched her eyes brows and smiled. Soul groaned and rolled his eyes, "You're the meister who requested to meet me?"_

"_Is that a problem?" Maka stopped a couple feet away from Soul who was still seated at the piano. _

"_Did you just request this meeting to thank me for what I did two days ago?" Soul sighed annoyed._

_Maka frowned, "I didn't thank you?"_

"_Not really." Soul chuckled._

"_Oh…well thank you for standing up for me."_

"_Don't mention it. So I guess we should just go." Soul was about to stand up to leave, "Wait!" Maka said. "Hm?"_

"_That's not why I sent a request for you."_

"_Why then?" Soul stuffed his hands in his pockets and waited for her response. Maka bit the inside of her cheek, "Do you have…a partner already?"_

"_No."_

_Maka smiled, "Neither do I."_

"_Really!? No freaken way! That's like totally awesome." Soul sarcastically pretended to be excited. Maka arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Very mature."_

_Soul shrugged._

"_But I am serious. Lord Death had introduced me to six weapons the past week since the enrollment and I don't seem to match with any of them." Soul closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head while leaning into the piano behind him, "So what are you saying Maki?"_

"_It's Maka, and I'm saying that you're the only weapon that I feel matches my soul wavelength." _

_Soul's eyes opened wide, "Seriously?"_

_Maka had a stern face and she nodded, "Yes."_

_Soul chuckled and leaned forward, "You think we are a good match for each other?"_

_Maka nodded._

_Soul grinned, showing off his razor sharp teeth to her, "We are completely different."_

"_Attitudes, yes. Strengths, yes. Personality wise, for sure. But in soul wavelengths…" Maka pressed her hand to her chest and closed hers eyes as if concentrating. Soul began to feel the air around them vibrate a little and all of a sudden he felt his wavelength in the same motion of another…Maka opened her eyes, "We match."_

_Soul shook his head; he has never found someone who had the same soul resonance as he. He had believed that there was no such person but standing right before him was someone who matched his just fine. Not perfect, but fine. Soul smirked up at Maka, throwing her off a bit, "So our soul wavelengths match? I think it takes a little more than soul resonance to be partners."_

_Maka placed her hands on her hips, "Really? Like what?"_

_Soul shrugged, "First off, I don't think you can handle a guy like me."_

"_So…what's your problem? Drugs? Alcohol? Se-"_

"_Nothing like that moron." Soul sighed. Maka rolled her eyes and sighed a little frustrated, "Then what do you mean?"_

_Soul looked up at Maka. She seemed like a smart nice girl but kind of scrawny to fight, "I'm not good with people. I like to keep to myself." Soul shrugged._

_Maka smiled, "Then I think we would make good partners."_

_Soul tilted his head confused. Maka put her hands behind her back, "I'm used to keeping to myself to. I always read and never really hang out with people. So like I said, I think we would make good partners. We are different in the same way." _

_Soul was a little stunned at her confident remark. He hates to admit it, but she was right. He never thought of WHY they had a similar wavelength. Just that they had one. Maka smiled down at him, her eyes were a friendly warm green that showed…acceptance. Soul finally smiled then turned around and lifted the piano cover to reveal shimmering black and white keys. _

"_What are you doing?" Maka asked._

_Soul grinned with his eyes looking at her behind him, "This is the kind of person I am." Soul turned his head around and began to play a smooth yet creepy song. Maka dropped her smile as she was enticed by the chilling song Soul was playing. His fingers began to dance more on the keys as the frightening song made its climax, filling the room with an eerie aura, and then in an instant began to fade away._

_Soul sat still for a long while, eyes closed, fingers still on the keys, and then sighed. He turned around to see Maka standing still with her arms dangling at her sides and her mouth slightly gaping. Soul smiled at her expression._

_Maka finally blinked then spoke, "That was…" She paused._

"_Disturbing?" He smiled. _

"_Beautiful."_

"_W-what?" Soul was thrown off._

_Maka smiled, "It was beautiful." _

"_Are you deaf or something?" Soul asked confused._

_Maka frowned, "No, why? You don't like that song or something?"_

"_No of course I do. You're just the first person to have called it something other than disturbing." _

"_Well I think it's a masterpiece." Maka chuckled as Soul's face widened in perplexity. She was a strange girl…yet she understood him. And in a way, he understood her. He began to feel his wavelength and hers match yet were a little off. Not by much but just a tad. That was their differences, the ones that defined them as their own person. The things they need to be perfect partners. _

_Soul sighed then looked up at Maka who was waiting patiently for him to say something, "So, what exactly are your intentions with me if I were to be your weapon?"_

_Maka smiled, "I want to create a death weapon that will surpass my father, Spirit." _

_Soul's eyebrows arched in surprise, "Your father is shinigama-sama's weapon?"_

_Maka frowned and looked away, "I hate him. But enough about him, I want to focus on now." _

_Soul wanted to know a little bit more but he let that pass for now. He smiled, knowing that they would have plenty of time to get to know one another. Soul stood up and held his hand out, "I guess we are partners then." Soul grinned, showing off his razor sharp teeth._

_Maka smiled and toke his hand in hers, "I'm technician scythe meister Maka Albarn."_

_Soul tighten his hold on her hand and shoke it, "Demon weapon Soul Eater. I think we're going to be good partners, Maka." _

Soul starred down at the mike for a long time. Thunder began to boom over head as a storm was beginning to make its way towards death city. But nobody cared about the rain that was for sure to come. They were nearly in tears for the poor weapon…the weapon who lost his best friend. Soul wiped his eyes while sighing then looked up to the crowd, "Maka…was my best friend. She was the only one who truly understood me. She even understood me before we even spoke to each other…" Soul turned his head to the white coffin and felt hot tears run down his cheeks and he shuddered a breath, "I'd give anything…to have my friend back…"

Marie let out a whimper and cried on Azusa's shoulder. Everyone felt heartbroken and aching for Soul, even believing that his pain is as equal as Maka's fathers. They were for different reasons, but the pain was just as torturous. "I can't say good bye to you…Maka. I can't." Soul cried eyes still on her coffin.

"If I were around when you were battling the kishin I would have given up my life so you wouldn't have to…" Soul squeezed his eyes shut and lowered himself to his knees and cried, murmurs were exchanged in the crowd and Blackstar was about to go to Soul but Tsubaki stopped him. Soul covered his eyes with one hand and lifted the other to touch the coffin.

"Its my fault your dead…it's all my fault…"

"SOUL!" Blackstar yelled but Soul ignored him.

"I promised you I would protect you…but I failed…I failed."

"Soul it's alright." Stein pulled Soul to his feet and hugged him close but he pushed him away, "Don't touch me!"

"At least sit down…Soul, please." Stein sternly said. Soul could see the puffy red eyes behind Stein's glasses and knew he was hurting just as bad. Soul wiped his eyes and went back to his seat. Tsubaki and Blackstar didn't touch him or try to comfort him. He needed space. But that's what they were afraid of; he has wanted to be alone since the day she died. He didn't want to be with anyone, he just wanted to be completely alone.

Lord Death returned to the podium and wiped away the huge tears that fell from within his mask, "Now that the family and friends have said their goodbyes, Justin Law will lead us in prayer."

As the young monk walked up to the podium, not wearing his headphones, everyone stood up.

"Let us bow our head in prayer, and pray for the soul of the brave and courageous for eternal rest at peace." Justin bowed his head and put his right hand to his heart. Everyone did as he. The cemetery was so silent, it seemed like the whole world was bowing their heads in prayer for Maka. Soul couldn't concentrate on the prayer. He kept thinking about his failure to Maka, his failure as her weapon and friend. He would never forgive himself.

"Amen." Justin said softly.

"Amen." Everyone followed.

Justin sighed sadly then spoke into the microphone, "We thank you for gathering to give your blessings and final goodbyes to DWMA's student Maka Albarn. Let her dwell forever in a special place in your hearts and live on with peace." Justin stepped away from the podium.

Kid looked at everyone while Patty was holding one of his hands and Liz was holding the other. Blackstar, Tsubaki, Crona, and Ragnork nodded. Soul didn't nod but stood with the others.

Maka's team stood up and walked over to her coffin together and placed their right hand on the shimmering white wood. Kid spoke first, "It's hard to say…Maka. But this is…farewell. Rest in peace my friend."

Patty wiped her blue eyes and struggled to speak due to the tears and hiccups she had, "I'll never forget you Maka…sleep well…" Patty hugged Kid and he wrapped his free hand around her while resting his cheek on the top of her head.

Liz's hand trembled on the coffin as she began to speak, "I could never have been as brave as you Maka. Thank you for saving us…you're a true hero. I'll miss you."

Blackstar's eyes suddenly began to leak unwanted tears, the meister hated crying with all his heart but couldn't stop them from falling, "I hope y-your happy…you made me c-cry…" Blackstar made a long sigh and tried to calm his breathing but the tears continued to fall, "I'll miss you Maka. There w-will be no one like you, so don't worry we won't forget ya. I'll m-make sure of it."

Tsubaki's hand was gently rested on the roof of the coffin as if she were afraid to break it then said with a heavy heart, "You were my best friend. You gave me strength Maka… and from now on I will carry it and know you will be with me in battle. Good…goodbye." Tsubaki covered her face and cried into her hands.

Crona couldn't speak for he was crying too much, his nose was stuffy and he couldn't breathe or speak correctly but tried, "I-I-I-I don't k-know how to deal w-with you being g-gone…but you would have wanted m-me to try…so I-I will."

Last was Soul who had his hand on the coffin and was still out of the six. Soul starred down at the coffin for a long time and saw a few rain drops hit the flowers, then the roof, then Maka's picture. It began to sprinkle lightly and from behind he could hear everyone's umbrellas being opened and the falling rain hit the roofs of them.

"Maka…" Soul whispered. He then put both of his hands to the roof and pressed his forehead to his hands and closed his eyes, "Come back to me."

The six friends remained silent and watched poor Soul as he concentrated his wavelength so his meister would feel it like she had in life. But no matter how hard he tried he knew she wasn't going to feel it. She was dead. The rain shielded his tears and his teeth were gritted. He pressed his hands tighter to the coffin and opened his eyes, feeling defeated once again. "You…you will always be my meister…always."

Thunder boomed, startling everyone except Soul who starred down at Maka's picture. She was smiling so widely, so happy, in that picture she had no idea at all her life would end like it had. Tears welled in Soul's eyes; he couldn't remember the last time he saw her smiling like that.

"Soul…it's time to go." Tsubaki said. He ignored her.

"Soul,"

"I heard. Just go on without me." He said.

Tsubaki looked at Kid and he waved his hand gesturing to leave him alone and to go home. Everyone left her coffin, leaving Soul standing beside it soaking wet in the rain. But all of a sudden he felt someone touch his shoulder and looked to see who it was. It was Crona who gently smiled, "I'm going to miss her a lot. I don't know how I'm going to deal with life without her."

Soul looked at Crona's hand then at him, "I'll look out for you man." Soul turned back to the coffin and starred down at Maka's picture. It seemed like forever but Crona finally let go and was gone. Before each guest who attended the funeral left, they deposited their red rose on Maka's coffin and were careful as to not touch or disturb Soul.

Everyone was gone. It was just Soul. He felt so dead inside…just as dead as she was. He squeezed his eyes shut, "I know I have to say goodbye but I just can't, Maka, I can't. You were my first real friend and my only meister. I can't believe I'm saying this…but I miss your Maka-chops."

Silence. The only sound made was the pouring rain and the light thunder.

"Everything that is routine in my life has you involved. Do you know…do you know how fucking difficult it's going to be?" Soul covered his face and sobbed. "When you died you toke a part of my soul with you, you know that?"

"My…my daughter had made such a big impact in your life."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review again! It really helps me out! <strong>


End file.
